Field of the Invention
Devices, systems, and methods for determining a device environment are described. In particular, an electronic system determines whether an electronic device is operating in an air environment or a water environment.
Description of the Related Art
A sensor of a smart phone or wearable electronic device can detect a present position and a surrounding state of the device. However, conventional electronic devices are not configured to determine whether the device is surrounded by water, such as an action of swimming or bathing. In addition, an electronic device without a waterproof function cannot be used in water. However, the electronic device is not made aware that its surroundings have changed to water, such as an accidental drop into water.